The invention relates to aiming or sighting apparatuses, particularly to a periscope for mounting on vehicles. In the case of vehicles such as tanks various problems occur as a function of circumstances and situations which can be solved specifically by one or more of diurnal observation, nocturnal observation, and sighting and measurements of target range.
Certain uses are satisfied if one of these problems can be solved whereas others require that two or even three of them are solved.